Temperature sensing circuits are important functions associated with integrated circuits (ICs), such as large System-on-Chip (SoC), field programmable gate array (FPGA), and like devices. One type of temperature sensing circuit is implemented by driving a first diode-connected bipolar junction transistor (BJT) with a unit current and a second diode-connected BJT with a current that is some multiple of the unit current. The second diode-connected BJT is mated with the first diode-connected BJT. That is, a 1:1 BJT array is driven with a 1:N current bias, where N is a positive integer greater than one. Such a temperature sensing circuit consumes a large area at least in part due to the matching requirement of the 1:N current bias sources. Mismatches between the diode-connected BJTs lead to inaccurate temperature measurements.